Into the Night
by JamesLily96
Summary: Parties. Freddie Benson doesn't exactly enjoy them. Something involving a fiery blonde might just change his mind. Based on the song Into the Night by Chad Kroeger, and Carlos Santana.


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Freddie's P.O.V.:

I sighed, as I entered the dark room, crowded way beyond it's maximum occupancy. People were dancing, and drinking, and the room smelled of smoke and body odor. Every ounce of me wanted to turn, and go back to my car. But, I promised Gibby I would come to his frat party.

I ran a hand through my hair, as I made my way through the masses of people. The music was beating it's way through me, practically making my whole body vibrate. I just wanted to find a quiet place, which I now knew would be impossible.

I walked over to the bar, grimacing at the smell of the room. The bartender turned to me. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, as I slid into a seat.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a coke?" I asked. She laughed. "No, just alcohol buddy." I groaned, rubbing my forehead with my palms.

"Never mind then." I said. Alcohol had never appealed to me.

I looked behind me, because a cheer rose up through the crowd. I gasped, when I saw the reason for their cheering. Samantha Puckett. She was dancing. I hadn't seen her for three years, after we left for college and only talked to her through a couple of sporadic emails. Why was she here? NYU is pretty far away from Seattle Community College.

She looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair flying was everywhere. I could see her blue eyes flashing even from across the room. She was dancing in movements only she could do, and she was enchanting. I felt myself pulled towards her, so I walked towards her.

"Sam?" I asked. She stopped dancing, and just stared at me.

"Freddie?" she asked, walking closer to me.

My breath hitched in my throat. Sam was pretty when she got out of high school, but now, now she was breathtaking. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was down, and she was wearing some makeup, just enough to make her stand out even more.

"What you doing here?" I asked.

She smiled. "Came to visit Carly."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"I figured you would be pretty mad at me. Didn't feel like getting yelled at." she shrugged.

"I wouldn't have yelled at you. A couple of phone calls would have been nice, though." I said.

"There it is. The scolding." she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, I won't say anything." I said.

"How's Melanie?" she asked, eying me.

"We broke up." I answered. Sam's twin sister and I had dated for the past two years, and had just recently had a pretty bad breakup. I dumped her. I guess Sam hadn't heard.

"Good. Now dance with me." she said, and she pulled me close to her.

I couldn't protest, because I knew I would get pummeled, so I danced with her. A new song came on, one I remembered Sam and I both loved. We swayed back and forth, and I spun Sam around. She laughed, and as the music got louder, we danced faster. We were good, and Sam knew it. Her skirt swished back and forth, and I felt myself get lost in the music.

People started to notice, and started clapping to the beat. Soon, there was a ring of people around us, and I lost track of time. It was just me and Sam, and I hadn't had this much fun since, since I left for NYU.

I dipped Sam back again, and this time, when she came up, our lips met. I forgot where I was, as we melted into each other. That kiss held more passion than every kiss I had every had put together. Besides my first kiss.

We broke apart, and Sam stared at me. We didn't say anything, and Sam looked shocked. "I have to go." she said, and took off running out of the party.

I followed her, and had to push someone out of the way to unblock the door. "Sorry." I yelled behind me.

"Freddie?" Gibby asked. Well, now he knew I actually came.

I followed Sam, running down the street. She was fast, I had forgotten how fast she actually was. But, I was no kid anymore. Her blonde hair was whipping around corners, but I finally caught up to her.

"Sam..." I said, out of breath.

"What? What could you possibly want?" Sam snapped at me, her hair as wild as ever.

"Why did you run off?" I asked.

"Because, because..." she said, unable to finish her sentence.

"Because why? You liked how that kiss felt?" I asked wishing she would just admit the feelings the two of us have had pent-up for years.

"I did like how it felt, Freddie, you happy?" she said, sitting down against the brick wall of the alley she had managed to run us into.

"Very." I said, sitting down next to her.

A hint of a smile crossed her face, and I couldn't help myself. I kissed her.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one-shot. It was based on the song Into the Night, by Chad Kroeger, and Carlos Santana. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
